Humans/Wizards
Biology Are humans that have ability to wield and use Magic. They compose of 10% of the world's human population with the 90% either unwilling or unable to use it. They are able to wield Magic thanks to a container in their bodies by absorbing Ethernano(Magic Particles in the air)When the container is filled it allows them to use magic. If this Container is empty, Ethernano will come from the atmosphere and enters the Wizard's body and after a while, their Magic is restored. Each wizard has limit on their Magic Power which determines how much Magic they have. With most wizards having an average or above amount. However some wizards are born or an can eventually gain an Immense amount of Magic Power. Culture Legal Wizards Legal Wizards are members of the Magic Guilds that have been authorized by the Magic Council. Wizards take on jobs that on are the Notice boards in their Guild, These can vary from Breaking spells, Catching criminals, bodyguard duty, etc. These jobs prices also vary depending on the job. Wizards are generally peaceful and detest killing. However they will kill if given no other choice. Legal Wizards are loyal to their respective Guilds which is akin Shinobi's loyalty to their respective village. They also have guild's symbol tattooed somewhere on their bodies. Jobs Wizards take on jobs from their Guild's request board that come in various things board. On which after completing the receive their payment after completing the said. These can range from various things such as bodyguard work, taking down a Dark Guild, Etc. They dangerous the job the higher the pay. Jobs also have certain ranks that only allowed by some members of Guilds. Normal jobs can be taken by anyone in guild. While S-Class Jobs can only accepted by S-Class Wizards though lower rank wizards can go on them if they are accompanied by an S-Class wizard. Even so S-Class are consider very dangerous and can even cost the wizards' life I the are not careful. Dark Wizards Are wizards who practice Dark magic and are members of Dark Guilds and thus are treated as criminals. Dark Wizards generally have no disregard for laws set by the Magic Council. In fact a few Legal Guilds have changed their Guilds into Dark Guilds because of certain laws. Example being Esisanwald when the Law changed forbidding assassination jobs. Dark Wizards don't mind killing in fact some of the shown to enjoy it. Example being Erigor and Zancrow. Some Dark Wizards have shown to also possess sociopathic traits. Independent Wizards Are wizards that either not joined a guild or are a apart of independent Guild. This appears not desirable to some wizards as Sol mentioned that he went through finical troubles during his eight of unemployment. Ranks 'Magic Council Members' Are wizards that are in charge of the Magic World. They have power to disband guilds and set laws that the wizards abide too. 'Guild Master' Are Wizards that are the in charge of the guild they are a part off. In most cases the Guild Master is the strongest member of the guild. As they are in charge of the guild they have complete authority over the lower ranked wizards of their guild and can expel members and reappoint them as well. They also decided who will be the next Guild Master which they usually picked from their S-Class Wizards. Guild Master also represent their guild in the league they are associated which in turns represent themselves before the Magic Council. 'S-Class Wizards' S-Class wizards are wizards who have passed their respective guild's S-Class Trial. After they pass they promoted by their Guild Master and are given permission to take on the S-Class Jobs. Which more than often have much bigger risk in which it could cost the wizard their lives. S-Class Wizards also act as the Second in command of the guild just after Guild Master and generally picked among the one who will succeeded the Guild Master after they retire. The 10 Wizard Saints 'Strengths' Wizards have abilities and powers akin too Devil Fruits and Ninjustu techniques. However they an advantage of devil fruit as more than one person can learn certain magic spells unless its Dragon Slayers Magic. Whether devil fruit users can in most cases only have one devil fruit power with expectation of Marshall D Teach (Blackbeard). To Humans/Shinobi they don't have limit of blood line limits, nature release or hand seals. Majority of wizards seem to be good at sensing Magic and since Chakra and Spiritual Energy are similar they sense these as well. A Wizard's magic also gets stronger the more they use it and is affected by the emotional state of the Wizard. This especially useful as it makes their spells and magic stronger and more damaging to opponents. Wizards are noted to have the fastest power restoring of the races. As when wizard stops using their magic bodies instinctually restore it. 'Training' Most Wizards are self taught or go under the tutelage of another wizard. Wizards normally learn their magic reading various books and with practice. Though some examples such Lucy Heartfillia and Gray Fullbuster may be taught by teacher who already an expert at the particular. Also more using their magic the stronger it will become. Magic Transfer 'Sensing' 'Weakness' Since most wizards relay mostly in their Magic for battle they their not great in hand to hand combat with few exceptions like Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel. Also if their Magic runs out it will start to effect their life force and in extreme cases kill them and will have to wait until replenishes itself. Since most Wizards are peaceful they in most cases don't kill this leads to an disadvantage as if their opponents escape they can learn how to better deal with them in their next encounter or to avoid. Most Wizards specialize in one or two forms of magic which can be disadvantage if they facing an opponent with abilities that have advantage over them. Also if their magic is blocked they will be near defenseless, unless they are trained in hand to hand combat. 'List of Wizards' 'Trivia' Category:Wizard World Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Races Category:Magic Guilds Category:Dark Guild Category:Wizard Category:Dark Wizard